Xam
Sausy: Xam's, well, he's alright. He's good at debating, whether he know the stuff or not. Especially in ToAru, he knows his stuff there(XamNote: Just like to point out, I know my stuff in most verses I've read, just that I only remember details in verses I actually like...). Generally he knows enough ways to sound intelligent even if he doesn't know anything about the series. He generally lies his ass off however.(XamNote: ....I only really lie to Sausy to purposefully agitate him) Goes by Xamgun, Xamgun D Auchhior, Artorias of the Abyss, but just call him Xam. That's all anyone ever does anyway. Also he's a giant stupid dragon face and I DON'T LIKE HIM! First ever MangaFox cosmic. Also Wiki apparently doesn't like me calling you an asshole 100 times. Know that I did type it though. Neruc: Also has ZA RAPE!!!.His stand.Broken as he is.He doesnt need to use it though.He just likes to have him around.JustFan likes to claim otherwise,but Omnipotent busters dont care what Fanny-Tan has to say. XXX(XamNote: This makes me think I'm some kind of porn ad) is ominpotent buster and Sausy Buster.Sausy is jealous. Created in a rape thread(Metaphoric,and physicaly) by combining the limitless imagination of JustFan with Neruc's screwed up logic. HIs godhood was determined here:Pancakes Doesn't like FT.What a shock.Also in a bromance with everybro on Manga Fox. Sparda: The dude has a nice and spacious basement, which is awesome. He's a total bro. He's like, the bropinacle of brosomeness. He's just that bro. Also, do NOT '''follow this bitch on Tumblr. You will wind up with 100+ updates in 5 minutes, because he's a Tumblr whore who reblogs ''everything. ''(You guy's dashes just aren't ready.) '''Sausy: '''Holy shit is this true. We have literally made it a running gag now he does it so much. Sparda: I felt as though this needed to be added. '''Xam(Picture Sparda mentioned it Below): Figured I might as well add my own comments in now. I'm a generally ok guy I guess, rather dense however. Plenty of verses I know nothing about. I know very partial amounts of info about most of Marvel and DCverse since my parents never thought comics were good for a kid. Even for series I've read I often forget things or simplify them unless I'm really into the series. I figure I'm ok debater. Nothing special. But the more mentally challenged in the Area make me look better than I am. As for verses I support, well shit basically anything that I read that isn't complete and utter horseshit. Even then I'm rather forgiving. Despite rather strongly disliking what Naruto and Fairy Tail have become I still like the first halves well enough. My favorite verses would have to be To Aru Majutsu no Index, Dark Souls, Kingdom Hearts, Once Piece and Town Level Lily. Franky: Xam is the most likable person i know on MF. the amount of people who edited this page is testimony of that. He's a solid debator, not that he needs me to vouch for that. He knows his One Piece and Naruto by my experience. Category:Debaters profile